clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:IconDescriptions
---- *'Opisy ikonek' Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}uszkodzenia na sekundę (Damage Per Second), wytrzymałość (Hitpoints), zasięg (Range), rodzaj zadawanych uszkodzeń (Damage Type), cele (Targets) i preferowany, ulubiony cel (Favorite Target). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}koszt ponownego uzbrojenia (Re-arm cost), rodzaj zadawanych uszkodzeń (Damage Type), preferowany, ulubiony cel (Favorite Target) i cele (Targets). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}pojemność (Capacity), zdolności produkcyjne (Production) i wytrzymałość (Hitpoints). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}pojemność magazynowania (Storage Capacity) i wytrzymałość (Hitpoints). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla wytrzymałość (Hitpoints) Chaty budowniczego (Buildr's Hut). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}całkowitą pojemność jednostek (Total Troop Capacity) i wytrzymałość (Hitpoints). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}pojemność szkolenia (Training Capacity) i wytrzymałość (Hitpoints). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level) i }}wytrzymałość (Hitpoints). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}Pojemność mikstur (Spell Capacity) i wytrzymałość (Hitpoints). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}Elixir Storage Capacity, Gold Storage Capacity i wytrzymałość (Hitpoints). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o }}}, takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level), }}dostępne miejsce dla jednostek (Troop Capacity), wytrzymałość (Hitpoints) i jednostki (Troops) w środku. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę wyświetla informacje o murze (Wall), takie jak }|Yes|poziom (Level) i }}wytrzymałość (Hitpoints). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę rozpoczyna ulepszanie }}} do następnego poziomu, jeśli masz wystarczającą ilość surowców i wolnego w danej chwili budowniczego (Builder). Jeśli }}} jest na najwyższym poziomie, ikonka ta nie jest wyświetlana. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę, która wyświetlana jest jedynie wtedy, kiedy trwa proces ulepszania, natychmiastowo go kończy za podaną ilość Klejnotów (Gems). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę, która wyświetlana jest jedynie wtedy, kiedy trwa proces ulepszania, przerywa ulepszanie i zwraca jedynie połowę jego kosztów. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę zmienia tryb pułapki Skeleton Trap na atak jednostek powietrznych. Ta ikona jest wyświetlana tylko wtedy, gdy pułapka (Skeleton Trap) jest w trybie naziemnym (Ground mode). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę zmienia tryb pułapki Skeleton Trap na atak jednostek naziemnych. Ta ikona jest wyświetlana tylko wtedy, gdy pułapka (Skeleton Trap) jest w trybie przeciw powietrznym (Air mode). Tapping this icon re-arms the }}}. Ta ikona wyświetlana jest tylko wtedy, gdy This icon is only displayed after your }}} has been triggered during an enemy attack. Tapping this icon re-arms all Traps. This icon is only displayed when one or more of your Traps have been triggered in a previous enemy attack. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę ponownie ładuje wszystkie kusze (X-Bows) Eliksirem. Ta ikonka pojawia się jeżeli jedna lub więcej kusz (X-Bows) nie są w pełni załadowane. Ta ikonka informuje, że wszystkie kusze (X-Bows) są w pełni naładowane. Nie da się jej wybrać, występuje zamiennie z ikonką the ładowania (Load). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę przełącza tryb kuszy (X-Bow) na atak jednostek zarówno naziemnych jak i powietrznych. Wyświetlana jest jedynie wtedy, gdy kusza (X-Bow) jest w trybie naziemnym (Ground). Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę przełącza tryb kuszy (X-Bow) na atak jednostek wyłącznie naziemnych. Wyświetlana jest jedynie wtedy, gdy kusza (X-Bow) jest w trybie powietrznym i naziemnym (Air & Ground). Stuknięcie w tą ikonkę spowoduje załadowanie wszystkich Inferno Tower Dark Elixirem. Ikonka się pojawia tylko wtedy, gdy conajmniej jedno Inferno Tower nie jest w pełni załadowane. Ikonka informuje, że wszystkie inferno tower są w pełni naładowane. Nie można w nią kliknąć. Pojawia się zamiast ikonki ładowania. Przełącza tryb inferno tower na atakowanie pojedynczego celu. Ikonka widoczna tylko wtedy, gdy inferno tower jest w trybie ataku wielu celi. Przełącza tryb inferno tower na atakowanie wielu celi. Ikonka widoczna tylko wtedy, gdy inferno tower jest w trybie ataku pojedycznego celu. Tapping this icon boosts your Gold}}}| } production for 1 day at the cost of the displayed amount of Gems. Tapping this icon collects the uncollected Gold}}}| } from the }}}. This icon informs you that you don't have Gold}}}| } to be collected from your }}}. Tapping this icon boosts your troop training for 2 hours, reducing the time required to train troops by a factor of four for the duration of the boost. Tapping this icon opens up the troop training interface, allowing you to train troops. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę otwiera okienko Laboratorium, w którym można podnosić poziom jednostek'. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę przyspiesza 4-krotnie produkcje spelli na 2 godziny. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę otwiera interfejs Spell Factory, pozwalający na robienie spelli.. Tapping this icon requests troops from your fellow clan members. It will appear if your Clan Castle is not already full i the 20-minute timer since your last request has elapsed. Tapping this icon requests troops from your clan members without waiting for the 20-minute timer at the cost of the displayed number of Gems. It will appear if your Clan Castle is not already full i the 20-minute timer since your last request is still counting down. This icon informs you that your Clan Castle is full of troops. It will replace both Request icons if the Clan Castle is full. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę pokazuje informacje o twoim obecnym klanie. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę przenosi surowce z clan castle do magazynów. Jest widoczna tylko, gdy twój clan castle zawiera jakieś surowce. Ta ikonka informuje, że nie masz żadnych surowców w clan castle. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę powoduje wybranie całego szeregu muru, który możemy przesunąć lub obrócić, zamiast robić to po jednym elemencie. Zostanie wybrany najdłuższy szereg elementów. Stuknięcie w tę ikonkę umożliwia obrócenie całego szergu. Ikona ta wyświetlana jest jedynie wtedy, gdy zostanie wybranych wiele elementów muru.